When you give that look
by A.C.Reader
Summary: ONESHOT-Lo miro a los ojos, grave error nunca lo debió haber hecho de nuevo. una mirada fue lo único que necesito para olvidar todo lo que había pasad, todos los gritos, las peleas sin sentido, los insultos, que calaban hasta lo mas hondo de su alma, y las molestias que el había causado. Summary completo adentro.


_Declaimer _

_Twilight y todos sus personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._

_Lo miro a los ojos, grave error nunca lo debió haber hecho de nuevo. una mirada fue lo único que necesito para olvidar todo lo que había pasad, todos los gritos, las peleas sin sentido, los insultos, que calaban hasta el lo mas hondo de su alma, y las molestias que el había causado. Pero para ella los sufrimientos valían la pena, para ella, seguir en esa "convivencia" que muy difícilmente se puede clasificar a la relación que los dos tenían como eso, era totalmente "justo", era un precio "pequeño" a pagar con tal de estar con el._

Isabella Swan estaba sentada en una banca de un parque, sentada no era la forma correcta de describir su posición mas bien se podría decir que estaba acurrucada; agarrando su estomago fuertemente, tratando de evitar vomitar, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus piernas, no quería que nadie le viera la cara, porque tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, alrededor de uno se podía ver como se asomaba un color morado oscuro que evidenciaba el hecho de que había sido golpeada o que se había pegado fuertemente contra una puerta, eso era lo que ella le había dicho a sus amigos cuando la vieron dirigirse al parque desolado al cual acostumbraba a frecuentar cuando deseaba estar sola y poder llorar y desahogarse; como deseaba ella que esa excusa barata, estúpida, que carecía de sentido fuera verdad, que en verdad solo se hubiera pegado son una estúpida puerta en vez de ser victima del maltrato del hombre que lastimosamente amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Aun recordaba con tristeza aquel fatídico o, como ella pensaba, maravilloso día en el cual conoció a la persona que es el autor de todo lo malo y lo "bueno" de alguna forma de lo que le pasaba hoy en día.

Flash Back

Estaba en la biblioteca como de costumbre, buscando un libro que fuera la escapatoria a todos sus problemas, algo que la llevara a un mundo mágico y diferente, donde siempre existe un final feliz aunque todo parezca no mejorar. Isabella era un joven delgada, pálida, de baja estatura, su cabello color caoba y sus ojos color chocolate no eran nada fuera de lo común, lo único resaltable en ella podría ser la extrema palidez y las grandes ojeras que estaban permanentemente debajo de sus ojos inexpresivos la mayoría del tiempo. No tenia casi amigos, difícilmente se relacionaba con un grupo de cinco personas las cuales había conocido en el instituto y que desde entonces eran las únicas personas con las que mantenía una relación medianamente sociable. Era tímida, callada y torpe a morir; se la pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, como ya hemos mencionado, en la biblioteca del pequeño pueblo de Forks la cual no ofrecía muchos libros pero ella ya se había resignado.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que llegar a su casa y encontrar a su padre y a su madre discutir con su hermano mayor que, con palabras utilizadas por sus padres, era "un desperdicio de persona", Isabella apreciaba mucho a su hermano, lo amaba y sabia que el no era malo, que solo había tomado el camino incorrecto, lo cual era en gran parte culpa de sus padres que también peleaban mucho y que no convivían muy bien.

Pero todo eso no importaba cuando ella se encontraba subida en unas escalera viejas y desniveladas tratando de alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en la ultima repisa; como era de esperar por su torpeza, se resbalo y cerro los ojos esperando su caída, la cual fue milagrosamente detenida por un chico de cabellos cobrizos desordenados y unos ojos verdes penetrantes.

Al sentir los brazos que la sostenían, Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada verde brillante que la penetraba hasta el alma como tratando de, con solo mirarla, conocer todo sobre ella. Se que sonara cliché y estúpido pero ella al ver esa mirada comenzó a sentir algo por aquel desconocido que la había salvado de romperse un brazo de nuevo.

-Hola, soy Edward. Estas bien?

Fin de Flash Back.

Ella recordaba el amable sonido de su voz cuando le pregunto, preocupado como se encontraba; también recuerda la forma en la que se paralizo al escuchar esa hermosa voz y al poder contemplar bien a aquel hermoso y maravilloso salvador.

Sonreía tristemente cada vez que se acordaba de eso, en ese momento ella pensaba que el era un ángel y lo peor de todo era que muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo a pesar de todos sus insultos, malos tratos, golpes y peleas, ella seguía pensando que era un ser perfecto y que había sido afortunada de haberlo encontrado.

Después de su primer encuentro les siguieron muchos mas, pero claro esta que no de la misma desafortunada forma, se encontraban todos los días en la biblioteca, cuando ella salía del instituto. Edward era nuevo en el pueblo y había empezado a trabajar como bibliotecario, tenia 22 años y estudiaba leyes en Seattle pero suspendió sus estudios por un tiempo, la razón nunca se la había dicho a Isabella y ella poco había insistido en saberla. Isabela tenia 17 años, ese año iba a terminar el instituto pero todavía no sabia que haría después, ella deseaba estudiar literatura pero el hecho de que sus padres la apoyaran era lastimosamente poco probable así que sabia que al terminar debería encontrar un empleo para poder, der alguna forma costearse sus estudios.

Después de dos meses de conocerse iniciaron una relación sentimental, ella no podía creer el hecho de que un hombre tan apuesto como el la eligiera a ella como novia, le parecía absurdo e irreal, algo en lo cual tenia razón, toda su relación era irreal y desastrosa aunque así no fue los primeros meses.

Esos primeros meses fueron perfectos para ella, a pesar de los problemas en su casa ella se sentía en las nubes, en un mundo perfecto salido de aquellas novelas inglesas que tanto disfrutaba y amaba. En esos primero meses ella solo veía por los ojos de el, se alejo de sus amigos y de su desastrosa familia.

Hasta llego a mudarse con el a vivir, todo parecía perfecto, con el tuvo su primer beso y su primera vez, en esos primeros meses se entrego a el en cuerpo y alma sin pensar en un futuro y si alguna vez pasaba por su mente la idea sobre su futuro, no lo pudo imaginar sin el, sin que el estuviera a su lado acompañándola y complementándola.

Pero Isabella lastimosamente no era una protagonista de una de esas novelas en las cuales todo salía bien y era color de rosa.

No, ella era la protagonista de una novela de tragedia en la cual cuando todo parece ir bien y de repente, se transforma en un infierno viviente.

Así se podría describir su relación después de ocho meses. Edward aquel magnifico y estupendo hombre perfecto, cambio, se transformo en algo malvado y terrorífico, algo que Isabella nunca pensó posible.

Dejo de ser cariñoso, comprensivo, amoroso y perfecto novio que era a ser un hombre odioso, molesto, agresivo, quisquilloso, pretencioso, un hombre al cual no le importaba lo mas mínimo esa mujer con la cual compartía techo. Llegaba tarde en la noche todo los días y cuando llegaba no hacia mas que criticar a su "amada" la cual además de trabajar de cajera en el supermercado se encargaba de todo los que aceres del "hogar" por llamarlo así burlonamente, que compartía con aquel hombre que amaba e idolatraba.

Todos los días era igual, llegaba la maltrataba, insultaba y le pegaba pero después de una hora se le acercaba, la miraba con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, le susurraba al oído tiernamente que le perdonara, ella volteaba su cara para enfrentarlo dispuesta a "acabar" con eso, pero al verlo a los ojos se olvidaba de todo, asentía bobamente y el se abalanzaba salvajemente a sus labios devorándola ahí mismo.

En eso consistía su relación la mayoría de las veces las otras veces solamente empeoraba y llegaban a los golpes por parte de el, golpes que dejaban marcas en la pálida piel de ella, golpes los cuales ella recibía de alguna triste forma gustosa pensando que era el precio que tenia que pagar por estar con el y por aquellos primeros meses de cuentos de hada que vivió.

Había pasado ya cinco meses desde que comenzó el infierno al cual llamaban convivir, ella lo soportaba pero se estaba apagando lentamente, ya no era la misma chica, antes era tímida y no se relacionaba mucho con los demás pero ahora era peor, rehuía los que antes eran sus amigos, escasamente los saludaba o tenia una amago de conversación con ellos que nunca llegaba mas allá del típico "y que cuentas de tu vida? Ya no te juntas con nosotros como antes, que paso?" esa frase era tan típica entre sus amigos que a ella ya le daba asco escucharla y sentía arcadas cada vez que la formulaban; ella simplemente respondía con un seco "nada" que no satisfacía a sus amigos, que se preocupaban por ella y sabían que algo andaba mal entre ella y ese hombre con el cual convivía y el cual nunca les había dado una razón para que confiaran en el o que les agradara lo mas mínimo.

Ella seguía sollozando en la banca del desolado parque, que tenia unos oxidados juegos para niños a los cuales ella solía visitar con su hermano antes de que en su familia todo se derrumbara y después todo en ella se derrumbara, habían arboles los cuales solía escalar con ayuda de su hermano y de los cuales se había caído tantas veces que no se podrían contar con los dedos de las manos y los pies juntos; en esos momentos ella recordó como era feliz cuando era pequeña y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a esos tiempos, cuando su familia era feliz y todo era perfecto.

Otro cuento de hada al cual ella no pertenecía, ella solía pensar en eso todo el tiempo, pensaba que ella no era de esas chicas que estaban hechas para "vivir felices por siempre"; hubo un momento en el que lo llego a pensar y fue en esos primeros mese junto a el pero la vida se encargo de demostrarle otra vez, solo que esta vez de una forma as cruel que ella no estaba hecha para ser feliz completamente, que su vida nunca iba a ser buena y lo mucho que podía esperar de esta vida de porquería era algo medianamente aceptable, que como ella pensaba, solo lo podía conseguir al lado de ese hombre de apariencia perfecta, con voz que podía ser dulce pero a la misma vez destilar un veneno mas mortal que cualquier otro conocido; aquel hombre que podía ser un apasionado amante, hasta el punto de llevarla a olvidar todo lo malo de la vida, pero que a la vez podía ser frío como el hielo y cortante como un pedazo de metal afilado o los colmillos de un animal salvaje; un hombre que causaba un efecto en ella que no podía explicarse y la mejor forma de hacerlo era comparándolo con una droga que era aun mas fuerte que la heroína y aunque suene imposible unas cien veces mas adictiva y potente, no podía pensar en la idea de vivir sin el, si a lo que ella hacia se le podía considerar como vida.

Edward se encontraba en la sala del apartamento el cual compartía con la mujer que de alguna forma retorcida y perversa que solo el entendería "amaba"; tenia la vista fija en el techo blanco con manchas amarillas creadas por la humedad que había en ese viejo apartamento con un grave problema en las tubería, pero el no pensaba en eso, su mente solamente volaba una y otra vez hacia la pelea que había tenido con aquella hermosa mujer, esa pelea que había empezado por algo que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer sabia que era una estupidez sin sentido ni razón y que el mismo carecía de sentido y razón cuando le pego por no primera vez a ese ángel desamparado y frágil que por alguna jugarreta del destino había caído en sus destructivas manos.

Manos las cuales la podían acariciar en un momento y en el otro la sostenían con fuerza causando daños visibles en un blanca piel o al contrario pasar del maltrato a la caricia.

El también se acordaba del día en que se conocieron, de los primeros meses, de cuando todo cambio y de los últimos cinco meses. Sus recuerdos lo atormentaban, aunque no tanto como lo hacían a Isabella y a diferencia de ella el si tenia una pequeña idea de porque fue ese cambio tan repentino y desgraciado.

Tenia una idea de que era lo que había causado ese cambio tan drástico en el pero ni el mismo lo entendía bien, todo en su mente era confuso desde esa noche hace 5 meses, sus pensamientos, la mayoría de las veces, eran incoherentes como los garabatos de un pequeño de cuatro años, el cual tampoco los entiende pero tiene una vaga idea de que es lo que estaba tratando de plasmar en esa hoja blanca de papel que ahora era un hoja llena de lineas de muchos colores que confundían a cualquiera pero que a la vez los atraía.

Edward creía que si alguien pudiera leer su mente la definiría tal como un dibujo de un niño de kindergarten; que era lo que había ocasionado el cambio? .

no fue solo una cosa, fue mas bien un conjunto de acontecimientos que no se relacionaban coherente entre si pero cuando se le miraba desde el punto de vista de Edward, que no era la persona que Isabella creía conocer, se le encontraba sentido al porque se relacionaban.

Hacia ya un año y cinco meses que había partido de Seattle, había dejado la universidad, a sus padres, a sus amigos y a su prometida Elizabeth a la cual unos día antes de su partida le dijo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, que debían terminar, que ella no lo amaba mas y que no quería volver a verlo en su vida por ña simple razón que el hecho de verlo le causaba la quería mucho, lo suficiente para que estas palabras lo hirieran, lo hicieran abandonar todo en una cobarde huida y llevarlo a buscar una nueva vida en un pueblo escondido en el cual no conocía a nadie que, por cosas del azar y una condenada suerte que era de envidiar en esos momentos consiguió el trabajo de bibliotecario.

el amor que sentía por Elizabeth era grande pero no era comparable con el que sintio y seguía sintiendo de una forma preveas y macabra por Isabella, esa chica tímida con unos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, su melena larga color caoba que de una irónica forma era igual a la de Elizabeth. La verdad es que se parecían mucho algo que después fue una desgracia para ambos, Edward e Isabella, ese parecido que al principio era una combinación de un tormento eterno y una bendición luego se volvió, como ya ha sido mencionado, una total maldición.

En su primer día de trabajo la conoció, en ese entonces el seguía dolido por la ruptura y las hirientes palabras de Elizabeth que, aunque el se negaba rotundamente admitirlo, lo habían calado en lo mas hondo y recóndito de su corazón; al verla quedo extrañamente encantado con ella, la considero un milagro, su salvación, aquella que lo sacaría de la miseria que era su vida en esos momentos y ella pensó exactamente lo mismo.

Si en esos momentos Edward consideraba que su vida había sido una miseria, nada en comparación con la vida que había llevado Isabella, no podía imaginar como seria en tan solo 10 meses.

durante los dos meses en los cuales Edward e Isabella comenzaron a conocerse antes de entrar en una relación amorosa la cual muchos calificarían de apresurada y prematura; los amigos de Edward trataron de comunicarse con el.

El aludido respondió a sus llamados pero cuando estos tocaban el tema "tabú" el deba respuestas evasivas o simplemente colgaba dando una penosa excusa. Sus familiares también se habían comunicado con el y también eran insistentes con el mismo tema pero el no cedía ni un solo milímetro, si algo lo caracterizaba era su conducta terca rebelde que de adolescente le causaba muchos líos por lo cual siempre fue considerado un chico problemático y enigmático.

Al comenzar a vivir con Isabella se aparto completamente de sus antiguos conocidos, no necesitaba que le recordaran constantemente a Elizabeth y a parecer todos sus antiguos conocidos y sus familiares se empeñaban a hacerlo. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era a Isabella, ella era el complemento de su vida, lo que lo mantenia atado a la vida.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que la persona necesitada de ayuda no era el sino aquella frágil muchacha que había sufrido tanto en el ambiente de su familia y que ahora buscaba refugio desesperadamente en los brazos de ese hombre del cual se haba enamorado locamente y por el cual entregaría mas que su vida, porque ella pensaba que su vida no era lo suficiente para ese ser perfecto que la "protegía" de todo.

los ocho meses habían pasado y el 13 de Marzo, hace exactamente cinco meses de la actualidad, recibió una llamada a la mitad de la noche. El había aprendido que las llamadas a esa hora eran siempre de carácter urgente así que no reparo en mirar el identificador de llamadas, aunque después se hubiera retractado de no haberlo hecho, antes de contestar le hecho una mirada a esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba desnuda en medio de la cama doble que compartían ambos y salió de la habitación.

-Hola.

-Edward- escucho la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas de su hermana Alice- Edward menos mal que contestaste.

-Alice! Que paso ? Estas bien ? Mama y papá están bien?

- No-no-nosotros e-ee-esta-a-amos bien- dijo hipando- pero Elizabeth no …

El mundo de Edward se detuvo por unos segundos, no habia escuchado ese nombre desde hace aproximadamente 8 meses, el shock de, no solamente volver a escucharlo sino que también enterarse de que algo malo había pasado, lo ataco y congelo en su lugar.

- Que le paso?- dijo Edward con miedo de saber que era lo que había pasado.

-Murio Edward , murió- dijo su hermana llorando mas fuerte. Edward cayo sentado en un sofá de la sala y se tapo la cara con las manos tratando de controlar los sollozos que salían de su pecho, el también estaba devastado.

-de-de que mu-murio?- su pregunta fue hecha con una voz que no parecía la suya puesto que estaba tratando controlar los sollozos que lo abrumaban.

-Tenia leucemia Edward se entero hace un año pero no quería decirle a nadie, el doctor le había dado solo seis meses de vida pero al parecer fue fuerte y duro mas.- su hermana no puedo mas con eso estaba muy abrumada así que se despidió rápidamente de su querido hermano pidiendo que por favor fuera a su entierro.

Edward dejo caer el teléfono y en ese momento entendió todo, ella había terminado con el para que no tuviera que seguir con una mujer enferma a la cual solo le quedaba 4 meses de vida para ese entonces, no quería que el estuviera atado y comprometido con una mujer que no tenia salvación ni futuro.

Ella lo amaba, lo amaba mas de lo que el llego a amarla, lo hacia con una pasión igual o mayor a la que lo hacia Isabella, todo eso lo abrumaba y no lo dejaba pensar bien y en ese momento fue cuando todo en su vida cambio.

A ese hecho era al cual el atribuía su cambio tan abrupto; no asistió a la ceremonia, no lo soportaba como tampoco soportaba la similitud que tenia Isabella con Elizabeth, ella lo miraba de la misma forma en la que Elizabeth solía mirarlo esa era una de las razones por la cual explotaba tan fácilmente por cualquier provocación estúpida, explotaba porque se sentía mal con sigo mismo y cuando veía lo que había hecho en su ataque de ira, cuando veía a Isabella una mujer a la cual amaba su sentimiento de culpa incrementaba y trataba de compensarla con una noche apasionada.

Era un circulo vicioso el sabia, ahora mismo estaba pensando en pararse de aquel sillón he ir a buscarla para que todo pasara de nuevo, y siguiera así una y otra vez.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de cerrarla detrás de si le dio un vistazo al apartamento y paso su mano por su cabello, cerró la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia la calle, el sabia donde encontrarla así que se dirigió directamente hacia el parque. El la conocía perfectamente, sabia cual era su forma de pensar, cuales eran sus debilidades, sus fortalezas y sabia cuales eran los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia el, cada vez que pensaba en eso se entristecía, el era el que no la merecía a ella, el no merecía a nadie pero en cambio la vida se había encargado de entregarle a dos mujeres que lo habían amado con locura y una de ellas lo seguía haciendo y el le estaba pagando de la peor forma imaginable, la estaba matando lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El si sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero también se encontraba condenado a ese fatídico final que la vida tenia para ellos; Edward sabia que no podría soportar la muerte de Isabella, de milagro soporto la de Elizabeth y un factor que influyo mucho en eso fue el amor que sentía por Isabella aunque ahora no pudiera estar con ella en una habitación mas de una hora hablando sin terminar en alguna discusión.

Llego al parque unos minutos mas tarde y puedo ver a Isabella sentada en la banca que quedaba mas alejada, al lado de los oxidados juegos para niños, ella no se había percatado de su llegada al parecer puesto que seguía en la misma posición,escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas que estaban contadas también en la banca y cogiendo su estomago fieramente.

Se acerco mas a ella, hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse en la misma banca en la que se encontraba, ella ya lo había escuchado venir caminando, pero cuando el se sentó a su lado no pudo evitar sobre saltarse, aun así no levanto la cara.

habían dos fuertes razones por las cuales ella no quería levantar su cabeza y mirar a aquel hermoso hombre en apariencia, la primera era simple, no quería caer en esa mirada tan rápido, sabia que lo haría de eso no tenia duda pero no quería y resistía el mayor tiempo posible; la segunda razón era que no quería que el viera como estaba su ojos, ni su labio partido o el morado que apenas se comenzaba a formar en su mejilla.

Suena estúpido no?, que la víctima quisiera esconder sus heridas del victimario para no atormentarlo, que ironía.

Pero aunque sonara estúpido era la realidad, ella sabia que el se sentía herido y destrozado al ver lo que le causaba después de cada una de sus peleas, ella escuchaba como, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro con una pasión que nunca menguaba, el le pedía perdón en el oído en un susurro casi inexistente y que en su voz se podía reflejar el dolor que sentía ademas del gran deseo del momento.

Edward seguía en silencio mirando, sin atreverse a tocarla todavía, la melena caoba cubría y tapaba la visión que el pudiera haber tenido de su cara maltratada, solo podía ver sus brazos en su abdomen, brazos los cuales no se hallaban en muy buen estado porque en ellos también poseía hematomas causados por el.

El miraba fijamente a los hematomas acumulando mas ira consigo mismo y atormentado su ser, pero se tranquilizo, si seguía así no llegaría a disculparse antes de que otra pelea estúpida surgiera.

Después de 4 minutos de silencio, Edward hablo:

-Lo siento. Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que paso, lo juro

-Deberías dejar de jurar en vano.- Isabella respondió tratando que su voz sonara dura y seca, lastimosamente solo logro un tono de voz lastimero que dejaba expuesto el hecho de que había llorado.

-No es en vano- el tono de voz de Edward si era duro, el hecho de que Isabela hubiera contestado de eso modo, insinuando de que el no estaba arrepentido y que disfrutaba hacerle eso era un insulto que calaba hondo en el, el que se atormentaba a diario con las imágenes de todas las peleas y que su dolor era igual o mayor al de ella- me siento apenado, me atormenta el hecho de que yo sea el causante de que llores todos los días, el causante de que tu hermosa piel este macabramente "adornada" con colores morados, verdes y rojos, el hecho de que no me pueda contener y que sea tan débil y egoísta para penetre a mi lado, al lado de un monstruo que no te merece y devora tu vida poco a poco. Pero te amo.

Isabella alzo la cabeza cuando el termino de decir esas palabras; irracionalmente sentía la estúpida necesidad de negar todo lo que había dicho, decirle que ella era la que no lo merecía, la que no valía la pena y la que tenia la fortuna de estar a su lado.

Lo primero que encontró cuando voltio a ver fueron los ojos verdes de Edward, quien contenía sus lagrimas, pero que no tenia mucho éxito y unas cuantas se escapaban de sus ojos, recorrían sus pálidas mejillas delatando como se sentía.

Isabella, aunque suene increíble, nunca antes lo había visto llorar, Edward era bastante cuidadoso al momento de mostrar sus sentimientos, odiaba que la gente lo compadeciera o que le hicieran aquellas mismas preguntas cliché y estúpidas, "Estas bien?" "Por que lloras?" "Te sientes mal?". Esas preguntas le eran enfermizas, y fueron otra de las razones por las cuales después la separación huyo de Seattle y una razón por la cual, tiempo después, decidió no asistir al funeral de la mujer que lo había amado profundamente y a la cual el también había querido de una forma loca.

Al ver llorar a Edward, Isabella no supo que hacer, no podía pensar con claridad al ver que aquel hombre estaba llorando de arrepentimiento, ese hombre perfecto en serio se sentía arrepentido y se estaba disculpando con ella y ademas le hubiera dicho que la amaba, ¡a ella! no era increíble?, un hombre como el la amaba y lo decía con todo la seriedad y sinceridad que el momento requería.

La mirada de Edward era un mas cautivante que lo normal, así que sin previo aviso ella misma puso sus manos en las manillas de el y fue acercando sus labios lentamente hasta plantarle un tierno beso en los suaves y carnosos labios de el.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, se que no te merezco pero soy tan egoísta y egocéntrico que no puedo concebir la idea de estar sin ti; te amo, te amo de una forma que se podría denominar demente por esa razón ahora doy la oportunidad que huyas, yo tratare no ir tras tu rastro y dejarte ser feliz con alguien que te merezca y sea bueno para ti porque yo estoy simplemente destruyendo tu vida.

- Yo te amo Edward, no puedo vivir sin ti, para mi tu eres mas importante que mi insignificante vida y si es necesario morir por ti y por estar a tu lado lo haré, tu eres lo único importante en mi vida.-Isabella se sentía dichosa después de haber escuchado todo lo que el le dijo pero no pensaba por nada del mundo seguir su consejo, ella no lo abandonaría, nunca había pensado hacerlo ni en las peleas o en sus momentos de llanto, nunca había pensado en vivir sin el.

-Como puedes decir eso, yo no te merezco, no soy ni la mitad de lo que tu eres, soy solo un intento de persona que no es capaz de controlarse así mismo y siempre termina lastimando a alguien como tu, que eres un ángel perfecto.

Isabella había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad, Edward nunca antes le había hablado así, nunca le había dic o esas cosas, ni en los meses de felicidad; la razón por la cual nunca había escuchado estas palabras, Edward la amaba pero no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos y mas aun después de lo acontecido cinco meses atrás. La razón por la cual lo hacia ahora era porque estaba harto del daño que le hacia, el quería cambiar y quería que ella supiera que la amaba y que si por alguna razón su plan de dejar de lastimarla fallara que supiera que no era porque la odiaba, el planeaba contarle todo lo que había pasado, porque había cambiado y porque se comportaba así, quería que todo quedara claro y que juntos pudieran superar esos dolorosos 5 meses. La amaba con locura, nunca había amado a nadie de la misma forma, quería el bienestar de ella, si pero al escucharla decir que le amaba y que no le importaba nada mas; su lado egoísta se intensifico mucho mas ya no la iba a dejar ir, ahora los dos estaban eternamente condenados a estar juntos sin importar lo que pasara.


End file.
